Chocolate Kiss
by ILUVBBRAE
Summary: My first fma fic. DRABBLES OF ROYED! Named after first drabble. Pairing: RoyEd what else!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Whoa… I FINALLY have enough confidence to write a Roy/Ed fic… Well, the idea came from school. We're selling chocolate, and um. I ate mine when everyone was begging for it. And so Eden (my best friend) said she'd kiss me if I ate all the chocolate because she wanted that chocolate no matter what. (She REEEALLY wanted that chocolate… So, yeah…) Oh, yus! Disclaimer! And it's inspired byyyy:_

"_BACK OFF, RIZA, HE'S MINE!"_ Mwhahahaha. Vic rules. (For those of you that don't have a clue what I'm talking about, go to you-tube NOOOOW!)

**Disclaimer: …I support RoyEd! WHOOOO! (Does that explain it?) **

"Hey, bastard colonel, Lieutenant said you had a mission for me." Ed said, coming in and closing the door behind him. Roy continued writing, not even bothering to glance up at Edward. "HEY, BASTARD! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Fullmetal. I couldn't see you from behind my stack of papers," Roy smirked, patting his rather small stack of papers.

"_WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN BEHIND ON MEASLY PIECE OF PAPER!" _Ed ranted, face red as his right fist flew around the space above his head.

Roy's smirk had to grow a little bit wider. It was ALWAYS fun to see Ed shout about his height. "Now, now, Fullmetal. I never said that. Now, thinking it was another matter…" Roy replied.

"Well, FU-"

"Fullmetal. Watch your mouth." Roy interrupted, "Anyway, someone's been using forbidden alchemy to make chimera. We haven't found out who it is, yet, but we'd like you to find out so this person can be punished. So far he's only made two that we know of, but it's still sick and twisted," Roy explained.

"You got that right. Any clues to where he is?" Ed asked, now serious.

"All we know is that their framing someone named Vic Mignogna," **(1)** Roy said, pulling out a piece of chocolate. What? Even people in the military have secret stashes of chocolate. He was about to take a bite, when he noticed the younger alchemist eyeing the chocolate intently.

Roy smirked. He lifted the chocolate up just a bit, and Ed's eyes followed. _'This could be fun.' _The colonel thought, licking a piece of the chocolate. Ed seemed to be in a dazed state now.

The raven haired alchemist's smirk grew, slowly biting into the milk chocolaty goodness **(2)**.

Ed's mouth now limply hung open, watching intently as he watched Roy devour half of the chocolate bar. He blinked and shook his head, "…Can I have some?" he stretched his (small) arm out towards the taisa. "…Sir." he added for respect.

"Who knows?" Roy asked, biting off another small fragment of chocolate. There was only one mini bar left now. Ed's arm fell lazily as he stared at the last piece of chocolate. The colonel licked the last little piece, and nibbled on it, making Ed visibly twitch.

And then he ate it.

"Hey! I wanted some!" Ed said rather loudly, stomping.

"I know." Roy replied, licking his lips.

Only for them soon to be covered by Edward's.

Roy's eyes flashed open as he saw the blond midget leaning over his desk, and pulling him in for a kiss. Roy's mouth opened in shock, allowing Ed to do what he wanted to in the first place. His tongue explored Roy's (delicious) mouth, and soon he released Mustang so they could both get air.

Roy stared blankly up at Ed who was grinning.

"I'm off now. Oh, and thanks for the chocolate!" these words left a VERY confused Roy Mustang.

_A/N: WOW! Another one from Vic (AND AARON!) that inspired this: "COLONEL MUSTANG IS DEAD SEXY… …in a miniskirt."_

_**1: OMG! VIC! IT'S VIC! Sorry, I HAD to put him in there. It was CALLING me.**_

_**2: I know, I know. "Ed hates milk!" Well, chocolate isn't ONLY milk! Okay, he hates all dairy-related things, but this is FANFICTION! Deal with it. xD.**_

_Reviews? –shakes a RoyEd tin can- come on, this is my first Roy/Ed story!_


	2. Morning Snuggles

_A/N: DON'T HURT ME! I wanted to do some pointless drabbling! WHOOOO! …Um. Yah. There are way too many drabble stories, I know. But. NYAH. –sticks out tongue-_

**Disclaimer: I'M BOUNCIN OFF THE WALLS AGAIN! Oh, wait I don't own that song. Um. I OWN MY LIL ED KITTIES I DREW! –snuggles journal- and my one Roy dog picture… MUAHAHA.**

**Drabble 2: Morning Snuggles**

Roy squinted as a beam of light came threw the window. He looked down at the sleeping bundle cuddled up next to him. He swept the unconscious-Ed's hair out of his angelic face.

'_Just like a girl…' _Roy smirked, thinking of what would happen if Ed could read his mind.

He drowsily raked his fingers through the honey-colored strands. Ed flinched a bit in his sleep, and then went back to his nearly-dead state.

The colonel looked at the clock, and sighed. "Ed. Edward…" Roy whispered, shaking the blond a little. He only responded by wrapping an arm around the older man.

"Edward." the raven-haired man said a little more loudly. He tugged on a piece of the sunshiny hair.

"Ow! Wha, Comel Bashar?" Ed's voice was muffled due to the fact his face was on Roy's chest.

"What was that?" Roy asked, raising a brow.

"I said 'What, Colonel Bastard?'." Ed said, lifting his head up to stare into Roy's onyx eyes.

"If we're not at HQ in 30 minutes, Hawkeye's going to murder us." Roy said, smirking lightly.

Ed stared at Roy for about a minute, and then put his head on Roy's chest again. Roy gave a questionable look at Ed. "…She'll get arrested." came his reply finally.

"Edward, that's not the point." Roy replied, sighing. Ed responded by clinging tighter to the older man. Roy then smirked, figuring out what was going on.

"Did you just want to cuddle with me today? You have such a big heart for such a small child." Roy stated, making Ed's head shoot up.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!" Ed shouted, throwing a pillow at his lover.

"I was kidding. Besides, isn't this what you wanted?" Roy pulled his chibi lover in an embrace and smiled softly.

Ed blushed and hung his head ever-so-slightly. Roy took that as a 'yes' and pulled the blond's head to his chest, swinging his other arm around the smaller one's waist. It was a while until Ed responded, but he did.

He wrapped his tiny arms around his lover's stomach. "What… about Riza?" the boy looked up at Roy, his golden eyes thanking him.

"I think she'll understand." Ed smiled, and snuggled closer to Roy.

"…Thank you."

**--GHETTOFABULOUSLINE--**

Next Day…

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE'D UNDERSTAND!"

"NEVERMIND THAT, JUST RUN!"

And they were shot at for the rest of the evening.

_A/N: Omg… It's like nine thirty and I'm so shweehpy. OH, WELL!_

_Review? They keep me alive:D_


	3. Fangirls

_A/N:-drools- Oh, sorry. I'm looking at a shirtless Ed and a Roy snapping at the moment. And Riza shooting. This is inspired by these ghetto-fabulous posters I made. And my sister and I. MUAHAHA. And I'm tilting my head just to read this, cuz that's how ghetto-fabulous I am._

**Disclaimer: …I like cake? I like FMA, too. And one day I hope to be announced I was the secret relative of Hiromu Arakawa and I inherit ALL THE FMA STUFF! But, that'll never happen. If it does, watch out for smexy yaoi scenes!**

**Drabble 3: Fangirls (LYK OMGSH! Wow… n00bish! XD.)**

"Sir."

Roy looked up from his paperwork (HE'S WORKING!) and saw Riza standing there with two girls at her side. Roy cocked his head to the side seductively.

"Who do we have here?" he asked slyly.

"OH! MY! GOD! Vivy! Vivy! It's true! He IS sexy for an old man!" the brown-haired girl with bright blue eyes squealed.

"I KNOW! I'm gonna start drooling in a second!" the one who looked exactly like the brown-haired girl, except with black hair, squealed.

'Old?' Mustang thought to himself, raising an eyebrow. "Sir, these are your new subordinates. Caroline and Violet, the Water and Mirror alchemists." Riza explained, gesturing to the two.

"Hi, colonel Mustang, sir! I've waited for _forever _to meet you! I'm so glad you're the one I'm working under!" Caroline squealed, shaking his hand furiously.

The colonel smirked at this. "Why, thank you." Roy pulled back from the monster grip of hers, and then turned to her double.

"Hi, sexy colonel! I'm the Mirror Alchemist! It took a lot of intense training to get here. And now that I'm here, wanna go out?" Violet asked, smiling innocently.

"Vivy! That's wrong! He's old! And we all know he's not straight!" Caroline yelped, blushing furiously.

"So? I'm fine with being a one-night stand, as long as it's _his _one-night stand." Violet said, still having that innocent smile.

"But Ed'll _kill _you AND colonel if that happens!" Caroline squealed, pulling out a picture of Ed.

'What in the world?' Mustang thought, watching the girl's argument. 'Old? Not straight? ED?' "Ahem. Mind to tell me what this lover's spat is about?"

"Lover's spat?" the girls looked at each other with disgusted expressions, then burst out laughing.

"We're sisters." Caroline said, smiling.

"Yah, and we were arguing whether or not you or Ed was sexier." Violet explained, as if she where saying the sky was blue.

"But, don't mind us! We both know you two are with each other." Caroline waved a hand daintily. Roy visibly sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked, noticing Riza had walked away trying not to burst out laughing.

"Prepare for yaoi!"  
"And prepare for squee!"  
"To make the world bow down!"  
"To turn all frowns upside down!"  
"Violet!"  
"Caroline!"  
"Team Yaoi blast off at the crack of dawn!"  
"We promise our pictures never make you yawn!"  
"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"Why, thank you Black Hayate." Violet said, smirking.

"Hey, bastard I have that report you wan-… Who the hell are they?" Ed came in, and blinked towards the Team Rocket impersonators.

"Prepar-!"

"Sis, we already did that. HI, FULLMETAL! God, you're as sexy as I thought. I'm Caroline, the Water Alchemist. I work with you now!" Caroline smiled, pulling Ed into a bone-crushing hug.

"Augh… What's with… This... death grip!" Ed asked, being nearly killed by the brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you weren't straight for a second there. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You. Straight. How could I ever think that?"

"Hello, Fullmetal. I'm Violet. AND I'M ABOUT TO TAKE YOUR SMEXY LOVER!" the black-haired maniac glomp-attacked the Flame.

"DON'T TOUCH MY ROY!"

"BACK OFF MIDGET!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT AN ANT COULD STEP ON HIM BUT NOT HURT HIM CUZ HE'S SO SMALL AN ATOM IS BIGGER THAN HIM!"

"…Um, Vivy… Ed, no, don't! Um… EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Caroline shouted, and then returned to her normal cheerful self as everyone's heads turned to her in fear.

"Wow, Ed. That was a nice one." Roy said, blinking.

"Thanks." Ed smiled.

"LIKE, AWW! TOLD YA ED LIKES ROY! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!" Caroline squealed, extending her arm.

"NOT UNTIL ROY LIKES HIM BACK!"

"NYAH! I'LL PROVE THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!" Caroline pounced into Ed on purpose, sending him flying into Roy's arms. Caroline blinked, and then smiled.

"Dang. That's five bucks gone."

"Um, Fullmetal. You can get off now."

"I know."

_A/N: xDDD. Um. I think the reason this chapter is so long, is because it's me and my inside joke crap. NO ONE OUT THERE WILL GET IT. Hah. Incase you didn't know, Caroline is me, and Vivy is my twin sister. Well, in our world. She really does look like me, so… yeah. She wanted to be in this chapter so… sigh. The sad part is, we really do act like that around everyone._

…_Review to my sucky story and I shall update and try to take out the sucky-ness! _

…_Please? –shakes the RoyEd tin can again.- This one WAS a crack chappie, I know, and it was intended to be. BUT DID YOU NOT SEE THE ROYED? xD. Okay, you get the point. Review._


	4. The Many Pictures Of Maes Hughes

_A/N:I heard today (Oct. 11th) was Edo-kun's birthday! –Pulls out banners and streamers and whatnot- Um. HERE'S YOUR LI'L FICLET THINGY! OH-V-WA!_

Drabble 4: The Many Pictures of Maes Hughes

Did you think collecting pictures of Elicia and Gracia… Mostly Elicia, was Maes Hughes's _only_ hobby?

If you thought so, oh boy you are so wrong.

Hughes also had another hobby. What was it, you ask?

Collecting pictures of his best friend and his best friend's lover.

Oh, yes. You have it right. Pictures of Roy and Ed.

Do you want to have a look inside this box of pictures? Okay!

First picture we have here! A sleeping Ed being hugged nearly to death by a drunk Roy. Ed's face was flushed the slightest bit, and Roy's was over-flushed and he had a giddy I-just-did-something-I-shouldn't-have-done smile overlapping his usual smirk.

Next picture was a picture of Ed sleeping again, only this time he had a content smile on his face and he was curled up next to Roy, who had his strong arms around Ed's tiny waist. They both looked more peaceful and happy than ever.

_Aww._

Anyway, next picture. Ed in a _French-maid costume_! HA! Priceless. Roy had obviously been the one to put it on him, even though in the picture it looked like he was helping Ed _out_ of the clothes, if you know what I mean.

The next one was Roy giving a piggyback-ride to his smaller lover. He probably lost a bet to the younger, judging by the look on his face compared to the look on Ed's.

And the next picture?

…Well.

We don't wanna get _too_ personal, now.

_A/N: … IT WAS THE BUNNY-PLOTS I TELL YOU! –points as the evil bunnies smile- Well, I had fun writing this._

_REVIEW! AND WISH A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ED! –shakes RoyEd tin-can once more- _


	5. The Many Pictures of YAOI FANGIRLS

_A/N: Ummm… -thinks- Did I do disclaimer last chappie? –Checks- …DANGIT. Maybe that means I own it now:O! Nah... I wish… AND THAT'S YOU'RE DISCLAIMER THERE! –Points to this slanted thingy- AND NOW! THE NEXT DRABBLE! –Strikes pose-_

**Drabble 5: The many pictures of the YAOI FANGIRLS! (Yes, from Drabble 3)**

Did you think all the yaoi fangirls did was take pictures of 2 hot guys together? _HAHAHAHA! _That's absurd.

…But sadly, true.

Are you scared to look into these girls' wallets? You are?

Well, _too bad_. We're going to anyway! But, don't worry. We're only gonna look at the RoyEd pictures.

Ready?

Okay, first pictu- oh, wow… The first picture Roy and Ed in bed… And not _sleeping_, if you know what I mean. Edo… looks like it hurts… MOVING ON!

Next picture was Roy and Ed in the bathtub, Ed plopped down in his lover's lap, but glaring at him all the same. He looked like he was going to say 'I really hate you.' and by Roy's face, it looked like he was going to reply…

'That's the reason we're taking a bath together.' Then Ed would probably turn red and turn away and this picture looks like a story of its own.

Next piccy. Ed covering himself with an article of Roy's clothing, obviously not noticing, and Roy was struggling to put on Ed's little jacket. Why, you ask? Well, it looks like someone knocked on the door.

…Or shot at the door. Either one, really.

Okay, the next picture was Ed kissing Roy madly, chocolate smeared across Roy's lips, Ed obviously trying to get it. (Drabble one reference…) Roy looked shocked, yet at the same time very pleased. And Ed looked sugar-happy all-together.

Um, on the back of the next picture it said 'Ed's hips don't lie'… Wonder what that means. Well, the picture explains it. Ed was giving Roy a lap dance. Interesting. Ed's face was flushed, either from embarrassment of the skirt, or because he was drunk. Probably the second, judged by his kissy-face. Roy looked VERY pleased, as if he had planned this. Evil bastard. (1)

And the last previous picture they have of Roy and Ed is were Ed had either a) fallen into Roy's lap. or b) was pushed onto Roy's lap. Roy had this look on his face that said 'Well, this is entertaining, but there are people around us.' And Ed's was of sheer embarrassment.

WELL! Look's like that's the last of the pictures! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOOOOR!

DRABBLE 6! (ECHO, ECHo, ECho, Echo, echo…)

_A/N: Eheheheh… I made another picture drabble, because last drabble mom was like, right there and I didn't wanna type anything embarrassing in front of her –swirly eyes-_

_**(1) I DON'T HATE ROY! ASK ANYONE! …Well, they'll tell you I love his chibi-lover! …Irony!!! xD. But Roy's on my binder just as much as Ed is, because I'm not going to be the on daring to separate them! –le gasp-**_

_Um… My RoyEd tin-can is previously not here… -looks around- Um… -holds out hands, doodles of Roy and Ed all over them.- REVIEW AND I SHALL UPDATE! AND MAKE STUFF… NONSUCKY! OR ATTEMPT TO! –strikes pose- I strike poses a lot, ne? _

…_CLICK THE BUTTON. IT'S CALLING YOU._


	6. 12's the Number

_A/N:ZOMG. Anybody ever see 'Kids' the FMA OVA??? If not, I recommend. :D. And about this ficlet thingy, well, ya see, I was talking to my friend Nichols at soccer practice and we were counting for stretches and all, and we get to '10' and she goes 'Is the number of times Caroline rants about Roy and Ed before a game.' And I go, 'Thanks for the idea'! …Yeah._

**Disclaimer: BOO.**

**Drabble 6: Twelve's the Number.**

1 is the number of gray hairs Roy finds each morning.

2 is the number of pecks on the cheek Ed has to give to make him cheer up.

3 is the number of times Hughes has walked in on Roy and Ed at home (with a camera).

4 is the number of kisses Al has witnessed of his brother and the colonel by accident.

5 is the number of bullets (Kudos to Riza) Ed dodges by hiding behind Roy every hour.

6 is the number of friends that it took to get Flame and Fullmetal together.

7 is the number of kittens Roy and Ed end up getting every month (Thanks, Al).

8 is the number of hugs Ed receives from Roy every day.

9 is the number of kisses Roy receives in return.

10 is the number of shades of red that appear on Ed's face when he sees Roy.

11 is the number of times Ed and Roy have gotten into big lover-fights.

12 is the number of times they both say "I'm sorry" and embrace each other every time after.

12 is also the number of months they've been together for.

That's the reason they both love the number twelve so much.

_A/N: I was kind of ticked when I wrote this (we lost the soccer game thanx to my sucky defense. I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS, THOUGH! MUAH! MUAH!) so, if it came out COMPLETELY sucky, I'm sorry. –hugs-_

_If you review, I shall command Edo to hug you! …And if you don't want him, I've got Roy and Al hostage, too! –you hear screams- Eheheheh…_

_REVIEW AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER!_


End file.
